1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding joints or hinge members for interconnecting confronting ends of elongate members. More particularly, the invention provides a folding joint for interconnecting confronting ends of relatively large tubular members. Such folding joint makes it possible to move the tubular members between an aligned, horizontal position, and a parallel, collapsed position. During movement from the first to the second position, the ends of the tubular members are moved away from each other to provide clearance between the members in the collapsed position.